Delicate
by Dublingal
Summary: Chandler's falling fast and he's never been more terrified.
1. Default Chapter

Delicate  
  
Authors Notes:Hmm…ok so this is set in Season 5(I love Season 5), after The One With All The Thanksgivings .So Joey is the only one who knows about Mon and Chan. Basically I wanted to explore a storyline that I thought of while I was watching the episode last night.   
  
The plot is as thin as this, Chandler accidentally told Monica that he loved her and now in typical commitmentphobe Chandler mode, he's gonna get freaked out and screw everything up. Ah how I love tortured Chandler.   
  
Nearly as much as I love Naked Chandler…ok not quite as much. So read and review, if you love it tell me, if you hate it, tell me that too. I'm a big girl I can take it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
We might kiss, when we are alone  
  
When nobodies watching, I might take ya home.  
  
And we might make out, when nobodies there  
  
It's not that we're scared,  
  
It's just that it's delicate.  
  
- Delicate by Damien Rice  
  
The pale skin of her back faced him, and he had the sudden uncontrollable urge to touch her. He ran a hand gently down her back, his fingertips barely grazing her skin. He loved these moments. When he awoke to find her sound asleep, still in his bed, and the only sound filling the room was her light snores.   
  
He couldn't believe how lucky he was.   
  
He was with Monica. Chandler Bing, Lame With Women, had managed to somehow make this beautiful woman want to be with him. The thought made him smile. Monica wanted to be with him. She could probably have any guy she wanted, and here she was in his bed and in his arms.  
  
He buried his face into her hair inhaling that unique scent that he loved so much.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, and, unable to stop himself, he began to softly kiss the back of her neck. He heard her moan as she slowly began to open her eyes, and he moved his kisses to the side of her face, finally deciding to lavish his attention on that sensitive spot just below her ear.   
  
When she laughed softly, he knew that she was fully awake. As if to prove this, she turned in his arms, and gave him that look. The one that made his heart beat ten times faster whenever she graced him with it. He could die a happy man, having known the pleasure of being on the receiving end of that look.   
  
She latched her lips onto his and kissed him passionately. When they broke apart, she stared into his eyes and gently stroked a hand down his face.   
  
"Hey", she whispered smiling.   
  
"Hey", he said back, suddenly feeling awkward, as the memories of what he'd accidentally told her the night before came flooding back. Would she want to talk about it again? She'd let it go after awhile last night, but it had to be still on her mind.  
  
When your boyfriend tells you he loves you, and then quickly denies he said it, it's got to bother a person. He hadn't meant to say it, it had just slipped out. They'd only been dating a couple of months, and he didn't want to wreck it by admitting too much. The last time he'd handed over his heart quickly was to Kathy, and he was determined never to be that stupid again. He couldn't risk getting crushed. He wasn't ready to take that leap.  
  
"What?" Monica asked suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
  
"What?" he repeated nervously.   
  
She laughed at his confused expression. " You've been staring at me for the past three minutes without saying a word. Are you ok?". She looked concerned for him, and in that moment he had never wanted to tell someone he loved them so much.   
  
"No I'm just…it's just, Monica I…", he trailed off, and looked in her eyes. She was waiting for him to say it he knew she was. It would be so easy to just form the words and just speak them. He took a deep breath. " Monica I don't think I've ever seen anyone as beautiful as you look right now". She beamed at him and framed his face with her hands. "You are so sweet", she kissed him, softly at first but as his arms wrapped around her the heat between them grew. As he felt her hand move down his chest, he let go of his thoughts, and lost himself in her.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
He kissed her one last time before he closed the door and she made her way to her own apartment. He'd almost said it again. He was that much of an idiot that he'd almost told her he loved her again. He had to get control over himself; it was way too soon for declarations like that. The other guys didn't even know about them yet.  
  
He closed the door of his bedroom behind him, and smiled when he noticed that she'd left her black robe on the floor by his bed. He picked it up, raised it to his noise, and inhaled. Her smell surrounded him. He closed his eyes and lay back on his bed.  
  
God she'd been gone less than a minute and already he was missing her like crazy.  
  
He looked at the bedside clock, calculating in his head how long it would be before he could go over to her and Rachel's for breakfast, and get to see her.  
  
He placed her robe where she had been lying in his bed. He knew he was done for, knew there was no hope. Chandler was falling fast, and he had never been more terrified. 


	2. Chapter 2 Not Hard To Fall

Chapter 2 - Not Hard To Fall  
  
Stones taught me to fly  
  
Love, it taught me to cry  
  
So come on courage,  
  
Teach me to be shy.  
  
Coz it's not hard to fall,  
  
And I don't want to scare her.  
  
It's not hard to fall,  
  
And I don't wanna lose.  
  
It's not hard to grow,  
  
When you know that you just don't know.  
  
- Cannonball by Damien Rice  
  
Chandler opened the door to Monica's apartment slightly, and poked his head inside. The sight of her standing at the kitchen sink, vigorously scrubbing the breakfast dishes that Rachel had probably left on the table, brought a smile to his lips.  
  
"Hey", he whispered, careful in case Rachel hadn't yet left for work. "Is Rachel gone yet?".  
  
Monica had brightened the minute she saw him, and the smile on her face knocked him out.  
  
"Yeah she just left".  
  
"Good", he went towards her, holding out the robe that she had left behind the night before. "You left this at my place last night". She took it from him and laced her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thank you sweetie", she said, before taking his lips in a soft, good-morning kiss. Chandler moaned at the contact. It had only been a few hours since he'd last kissed her, but it felt as though it were a lifetime. He just couldn't get enough of this woman.   
  
It wasn't long before their gentle embrace became more passionate, and Monica moaned quietly, when she felt his tongue slip inside her mouth. She ran her hands through his hair, and Chandler responed by pressing their bodies closer together. Suddenly, Monica pulled back from the kiss and Chandler looked at her confused.   
  
"What?", he asked, desperate to feel her lips again. She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Chandler. Joey or Ross could walk over at any minute. We can't do this here".  
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah you're right, we can't do this here. How 'bout the bedroom?".  
  
She looked at him with an amused expression. "Chandler, no."  
  
He put on a mock frown and sat down at the kitchen table. "Ok but you're gonna have to make this up to me Monica".  
  
She laughed, "Oh I am, am I? And how exactly would you like me to make it up to you, Mr. Bing?", she said, doing her best impression of a girl from a porn movie.  
  
Chandler smiled at her act. "You can make it up to me by... cooking me whatever I desire for breakfast".  
  
"Ooh naughty". They both laughed and Monica turned to the stove. "So what'll it be, French toast, pancakes?".  
  
"I could go for some French toast. Oh, and also, some aspirin if you have any. I feel a headache coming on."  
  
Monica stopped what she was doing and placed a cool hand on his head. "Oh honey are you ok".  
  
"Yeah don't worry, some asprin and some Fench toast and I'll be fine." He watched as Monica hurriedly took some aspirin from the cuboard, and then poured him a glass of water.  
  
"Here sweetie". Monica handed him the pills, and looked on with a worried expression on her face as he took them. When he was done, she gently framed his face with her hands. "Are you sure you're alright?".  
  
Chandler grinned. She was amazing. He loved how she fussed over him. He loved how easily they could talk to one another. He loved everything about her. He loved...her.  
  
He loved her. Suddenly it was there, staring him in the face as plain as day. He loved her, and he didn't care who new it. He wanted to tell her, he needed to tell her how he felt. But it had to be special. It had to be a moment that she'd remember forever.   
  
He took her hands from his face, and placed them on the table, covering them with his own.  
  
"Monica I swear I'm fine", he said answering her earlier question. She smiled warmly at him, and he couldn't help but grin back.  
  
"Hey listen Mon, what time do you get in from work tonight?".  
  
She looked at him, a little confused by the change of topic. "Around 9:30, why?".  
  
"Because I want you to come straight over to my apartment the minute you get home".  
  
"Why?", she asked quizzically.   
  
"It's a surprise". He could see that she was about to beg for clues, so he cut her off before she could. "Just be there".  
  
"Ok, ok".  
  
"Good", he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and then watched as she gave her attention back to his breakfast. Tonight was a night that she would never forget. He'd make sure of that. 


End file.
